


Etheria

by phantomthecat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood and Gore, Depression, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Plot Twists, Politics, Relationship(s), Romance, Some Humor, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthecat/pseuds/phantomthecat
Summary: Em um continente conhecido como Etheria, um jovem, que se auto-intitula o ''Deus cujo nome foi esquecido'', acorda em Tanglias, o reino dos humanos, sem se lembrar de nada sobre quem ele é. Ele é resgatado em meio a uma mina por Saro, quem se tornaria seu colega de aventura: pois os dois estavam destinados a salvar o mundo de uma catástrofe que viria em 4 anos.





	1. Chapter 1

> * * *
> 
> **MAPAS E SOBRE ETHERIA**
> 
> **Mapa político**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Mapa religioso**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Mapa cultural**
> 
> ****
> 
> SOBRE **ETHERIA**
> 
> _SOBRE ELYSIA_  
>  Há muito tempo atrás, formou-se misteriosamente uma cidade no céu, a Cidade onde as estrelas tocam: Elysia. A cidade cobiçada pelos humanos, onde Éon, criou tudo que se conhece. Dizem que quem chegar lá, descobrirá os segredos do mundo. Para trazer Éon de volta, é preciso das 10 relíquias elementais, que são o corpo de Éon.
> 
>   
>  _ SOBRE TANGLIA _
> 
> Uma ilha murada de humanos que não tem habilidade nenhuma. Uma monarquia governada pelo rei Frederich de Rosacrux. É um reino desigual e totalitário. O Deus cultuado são as muralhas, ditas que foram moldadas pelos filhos de Éon para proteger os humanos. As muralhas são inquebráveis, e dentro delas há soldados petrificados, conhecidos como ''Os Primeiros Guardiões'', guerreiros humanos com muita força e poder. A cidade é dividida entre a parte interna, o subterrâneo e as terras de fora.
> 
> _SOBRE TENEBRIS_  
>  País da luz e das trevas, em guerra civil, governado pelo Kahn, um guerreiro poderoso que aprisiona os dois deuses de Tenebris, Lai (a deusa da luz) e Lou (o deus da escuridão). De território extenso, o Khan apenas toma conta de Tial, enquanto os outros distritos são comunas governadas por empresas ou por cultos religiosos.
> 
> _SOBRE MAIARI_  
>  Um reino unido e conhecido por toda Etheria como ''o país das águas divinas'', é governada por 5 rainhas, cada um de um domínio. As rainhas se reunem uma vez por ano em Qodhah para pronunciar novas medidas para o ano seguinte.  
>  **Aka** \- A Rainha dos Rios  
>  **Aku** \- A Rainha dos Mares  
>  **Ny** \- A Rainha das Lagoas  
>  **Aroha** \- A Rainha da Chuva  
>  **Tetsu** \- A Rainha dos Canais
> 
> A religião predominante em Maiari é uma religião anemista que cultua os espíritos presentes na água. Diz-se que ao tomar um banho em uma cachoeira, um espírito te presenteará com fortuna e bençãos.
> 
>   
>  _SOBRE LURUMIA_
> 
> A terra dos desejos, aqueles viajantes que ousarem atravessar o grande Deserto de Dazala, encontrarão uma subida de oportunidades. Sendo a nação mais rica de toda Etheria, Lurumia é a terra dos comerciantes. Governados pelo grande Deus dos Desejos, Jamil, que aparece apenas em 1 dia entre 1000 dias e 1000 noites, onde permanece dormindo no Monólito de Daira Mazah, a primeira esposa de Jamil, cuja capital foi nomeada. A religião local cultua o Deus dos Desejos e a terra sagrada. Após o Deserto de Dazala, os guardiões de Pedra medirão se você é digno ou não de pisar no solo de Lurumia. 
> 
>   
>  _SOBRE KATAMAR_
> 
> A república de Katamar, o país dos ventos, é um país que passou por altas guerras e revoluções nos tempos passados, ao derrubar a linhagem monárquica e tirana de Katamar, expulsando-os para Tanglia, e instituindo uma democracia republicana. Katamar é governada por dois Filhos do Vento, escolhidos pelo povo, e pelo senado popular, um grande conselho onde qualquuer um pode fazer parte, composto por 500 pessoas que regeme junto aos Filhos do Vento, todo o país de Katamar, desde a capital de Oligonem, a capital flutuante. A religião local é dividida em duas: aqueles influenciados por Lurumia, que acreditam que a terra e o ar são um elemento só: o Aether. Cultistas do Aether tem técnicas únicas que misturam os dois elementos e a religião que cultua o grande Senhor dos Ventos, o herói que conquistou a primeira tempestade e distribuiu os ventos para todos, aquele conhecido como o ''Vento Esmeralda'' ou ''Vizire''.
> 
> _ SOBRE IGNIA _
> 
> Um grande império, nasceu do subjugamento pelos Lordes do Fogo das tribos locais, que eram mistas. Um grande caldeirão de culturas, o Império Igniano é governado pelos Quatro Lordes do Fogo, que são cultuados como Deuses. Eles vivem no Palácio Carmesim, quase nunca sendo vistos fora deles. O seu representante, que traz suas ordens e leis para o mundo humano, é chamado de ''Pyram'', aquele que traz a primeira chama.
> 
>   
>  _ SOBRE ICICLIS _
> 
> Terras congeladas, Iciclis é uma nação isolada de todos, sendo desenvolvida em relação ao resto do mundo e sendo comandada por um ditador que promove uma ideologia chamada de ''Compartilharismo'', onde é uma sociedade baseada em comunas, onde não há dinheiro, e as pessoas vivem na base de troca, sempre dando para as outras o que precisam, e recebendo auxílio do ditador, onde os meios de produção são divididos publicamente, não havendo propriedade alguma. Não há um Deus em Iciclis, mas há uma seita religiosa que cultua o grande Templo das Almas Congeladas, um templo que concede a sabedoria de todas as almas que morreram naquele lugar.
> 
>   
>  _SOBRE TELURIA_
> 
> Uma teocracia onde é cultuado o Deus criador: Éon, oficialmente. O pontífice governa com mão de ferro a terra dos metais, que atualmente está em uma situação de guerra civil entre aqueles que cultuam o antigo Rei Teluris, o fundador de Teluria, cujo fantasma ainda vaga pelas terras, querendo vingança da Igreja da Criação.
> 
> _ SOBRE OS CONTINENTES PERDIDOS _
> 
> Pouco se sabe sobre as terras para o Sul e para o Norte da Etheria conhecida, mas rezam lendas que existem bravos guerreiros que vieram de lá, e pessoas com poderes e tecnologias diferentes. Viajantes nos mais variados países contam histórias sobre seus países perdidos, mas nunca alguém conseguiu chegar até lá, por motivos desconhecidos.


	2. O Deus cujo nome foi esquecido.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um jovem que se apresenta como Calliope, é encontrado nas minas de Tanglia por um jovem chamado Saro, e ele conta para ele a missão que a ele foi dada para parar o fim do mundo, que a 6 anos atrás foi previsto.

**_CAPÍTULO 1 - O DEUS CUJO NOME FOI ESQUECIDO_ **

TW: sangue, morte.

"Sinto as vezes ferir-me a retina ofuscada

Um sonho: - A Natureza abre as perpétuas fontes;

E, ao dano criador que invade os horizontes,

Vejo a Terra sorrir à primeira alvorada."

_Olavio Bilac_

A terra abrasada, as árvores queimando, tão brilhantes como uma explosão de uma estrela. Pessoas tratando de fugir à cavalo, mas os próprios morriam antes de que os habitantes pudessem fazer qualquer coisa. Um calor imenso, uma fatiga imparável. Quem era aquele menino que estava deitado em meio ao pó e às cinzas, clamando por alguma piedade de si mesmo. ''Que lugar é esse, afinal? Onde estou que não consigo reconhecer?" Talvez esses pensamentos parecessem inócuos demais, mas eles causavam uma dor intensa nele. Sua cabeça latejava, seus lisos cabelos negros como a noite estavam cobertos de terra, junto com o seu roupão com a mesma cor do cabelo. Tinha uma tiara ensanguentada, e um filete de sangue rastejava pela sua boca larga. Pelo chão daquela cena, se arrastava até uma tenda intacta naquela cidade, e balançava sua cabeça, que já estava anestesiada de tanta dor. 

As cenas eram de terror. Mulheres escondendo seus filhos em buracos na terra para que eles não sejam levados por seja lá o que fosse, enquanto caíam no chão, sem forças para continuar sequer respirando. O ar já não era mais limpo, era marrom, particulado, nem ar parecia. O menino tenta olhar para o céu, mas apenas vê nuvens negras, que cobriam todo o seu campo de visão. As nuvens cada vez mais se aproximavam do chão. As pessoas começavam a cair, e cair, e cair. Até que não sobrava mais nenhuma naquele campo de horrores. As nuvens descendem dos céus sobre aquele fogo que tudo queimava, e o menino as encara, sem esperanças. '''A morte deve melhor do que qualquer destino'', pensava ele, mas ao mesmo tempo ele estava assustado.

_"Quem sou eu?"_

_''Eu sou... Eu sou um Deus, não sou? Mas qual o meu nome?''_

_''Se eu sou um Deus... Eu não posso morrer aqui.''_

Aquela nuvem negra mergulha sobre o rosto do Deus, cobrindo todo seu corpo. Por um momento, ele se sente em paz. Nu. Apenas o corpo e alma. Ele se sente em um canal, como se sentisse o mundo inteiro, como se sentisse tudo, todos os sentimentos humanos. Depois de todo aquele horror, veio a tranquilidade. Naquele turbilhão de figuras e sensações policromáticas e plurais, o menino acorda.

''Amigão, tá tudo bem?" - Pergunta uma voz suave e masculina.

"Mas... Onde eu vim parar?'' - Indaga o suposto Deus.

"Olha, você tá numa mina de carvão." - Diz a voz, com um tom de obviedade.

O menino se vira para a voz, vendo um homem branco, um pouco desarrumado. Era um mineiro, claramente. Ele carregava uma picareta em sua mão, e tinha o cabelo levemente espetado por cima e parte raspada por baixo. Um visual realmente diferente do que ele já tinha visto. Sua camisa estava meio rasgada. Quando ele olhou para o homem, fitando-o por alguns segundos, lembrou-se de que ele... Estava nu.

"Eu vou pegar uma roupa pra você...'' - Disse o mineiro.

O homem saiu da sala por alguns instantes, que pareciam horas para o jovem. Ele tenta se cobrir com um pedaço de carvão, para que pelo menos suas partes íntimas não sejam vistas pelo mineiro. 

''Mas... O mundo não acabou? Em que parte do mundo eu estou afinal?''

O homem do carvão voltou com vestes sujas, roupas dos mineradores locais. Era uma camisa branca comum, usada e suada, com uma calça e um suspensório que pareciam estar cobertos de graxa. Mas era melhor que nada. O rapaz larga o carvão no chão e se veste com as roupas oferecidas. ''Onde diabos minhas roupas foram parar?", pensa consigo.

"Então, em que país eu estou?'' - Pergunta o jovem.

''Você tá em Tanglia... Cara, por que essas coisas acontecem comigo? Eu vim minerar pra conseguir meu dinheiro mensal e achei um menino pelado.'' - Fala de forma confusa o mineiro.

''Eu não sou só um menino! Eu sou um Deus!'' - Argumenta o pequeno.

''Hahaha... Pode ser mais engraçado menino, como se eu fosse acreditar nisso! Deus de quê?'' - Diz o mais velho.

''Eu sou... o Deus de... Eu não sei, ok? Eu sou - O Deus cujo nome foi esquecido!'' - Fala o garoto como se tivesse credibilidade.

''Ok, ok, pode me chamar de... Calliope! Isso, é um nome bonito, não é?'' 

''Saro. Ok, vamos sair daqui... Acho que você tem muito pra me explicar.'' - Disse Saro, recém apresentado.


End file.
